Steven Universe
"Steven Quartz Universe" is the titular main protagonist of the show Steven Universe. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the protagonist team Crystal Gems. Role in the series Personality Steven is an optimistic, amicable, outgoing, and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait inherited from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on his ukulele. Steven is also very kind-hearted, good-natured, and compassionate, something which Pearl notes he has inherited from his mother, and he deeply loves his friends and family. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets, rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even towards his enemies. No matter the situation, Steven will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line, and he will avoid resorting to violence. He would much rather make a compromise and choose reasoning than fighting back. Steven looks up to his caretakers — Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl — and considers them family. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Steven is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. Steven had never attended a school and, before "Nightmare Hospital," had never been in a hospital or had his vitals taken. While Steven is often prepared to go on adventures at a moment's notice, he has a habit of biting off more than he can chew, requiring the Gems to intervene. While Steven initially retained his childlike innocence and obliviousness to the dangers he is frequently put in, his encounter with Homeworld Gems gave him a new level of seriousness about being a Crystal Gem. This initially made Steven self-conscious about his immaturity and he resolved to outgrow it, although his misguided attempt would be a source of self-inflicted misery as he tried to break off his friendship with Connie to protect her from harm. It was only Connie's sensible nature that stopped him from going down a bad road. Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic; easing a raging crowd (in "Political Power"), motivating his friends and father in working out, and helping Pearl to find strength to fight Sugilite (in "Coach Steven"). His genuine kindness, sincerity and capacity for sympathizing lets him inspire friendship, trust and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoil and reach others who are otherwise closed off, most noticeably in the cases of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Relationships Category:Heroes Category:Males